A garden full of pretty men
by LuMar014
Summary: The story of a cursed creature as it makes its way into the light once more. (FrostedNature AU)


Slightly based on the original myth and heavily inspired in a song by Heater Dale . Just trying my hand on this kind of genre so I wo't get rusty ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Amongst the dark halls of the cave there was the soft sound of fabric against the hard rock and the slither of creature that inhabited in the shadows. Careful to avoid any obstacle in her way, she traveled the tunnels with the certainty of never getting lost. This was her home. Not that she had chosen it by free will but the circumstances had required it so.

In the cavernous passages where only darkness reigned she was safe. Everyone was safe.

She had once lived under the sky, enjoying the light of both the sun and the moon. After the events that took place many years ago, she tried to return to a semblance of her old life, but it couldn't be so. The closer to the light the worst were the outcomes.

* * *

 _"I'm very lucky." Her mother commented while combing her long black hair._

 _"Why?" A small, more innocent, version of herself had asked._

 _"Because you're beautiful." She removed some strands of hair from her face, freeing the young girl's green-grey eyes from their dark veil. "Both inside and out"_

 _The girl giggled as her mother kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a tight embrace._

* * *

The feeling of the comb running through her hair was still imprinted on her memories. It only aided her rage to rise deeper inside her.

With an enraged scream (that of a wounded animal) and a strong shove the rock statue in front of her fell. It broke to pieces that scattered into all directions and that left a small cloud of dust floating around her.

She glared at the sharp features of the former statue, which would have been once considered handsome if it wasn't for the expression of utter terror on his face.

"Monster"

What sin had she committed to receive this punishment?

"Demon"

She remembered her curser. An imposing figure rising above her saying awful things she couldn't truly understand. It was far more powerful than her while she lied restrained and begging for someone to help her. Yet there was no answer and she felt as her transformation tore her out.

"Abomination"

The only thing she truly wished was a peaceful life away from any who might hurt her. But time had taught her that the blood running through her veins had branded her as an outcast.

Even if she had taken the precaution of remaining uninvolved in the affairs of both mortals and immortals, there was still something. There still was fear of what she could become if she followed the path her progenitor had taken.

So she waded her way into the dark corridors and embracing the loneliness. She lived alone, she hunted alone, and she fought alone.

She continued walking, stepping over frozen heroes and fallen swords.

The moon was absent in the sky the sky, allowing the shadows to freely roam across the earth. It was time for her peregrination to the entry of the cave.

Her spirit lifted with every step she gave, and the anger and frustration gave way to a feeling that resembled happiness and hope.

Upon reaching her destination, her keen eyes searched for the source of her agitation and felt her heart jump when seeing the one she was searching for.

Even if her vision was not that developed, she would have recognized the figure.

Her feet were already rushing towards him and with great joy, she run to embrace her last ray of happiness.

* * *

"I've missed you, princess"

He tightened her arms around her, unafraid of her so feared appearance or the deadly power behind her snake-like eyes.

She felt a tear slide down and to fall to the ground as a small rounded pebble, at the recollection of the nickname he had given her before the beginning of her new life. She was still a princess to him, still a sentient person in possession of a soul and a conscience. "I've missed you too."

When she looked up to him her eyes widened.

"Jack your eyes!"

* * *

His vivid blue eyes were now covered by a white film and he relied on his crooked staff more than he had done before.

"How...Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to see you every day for the rest of my life."

"But you're blind you won't be able to see me even when the sun or the moon is outside." Her voice came out somehow obstructed by the knot in her throat.

"Then it doesn't change much when I can only see you when the moon is not out." He held her tighter and spoke with fierce determination. "You're not a dirty little secret I'm ashamed of. I love you and I want us to be together."

The magnitude of his sacrifice moved her deeply. But his duty as a guardian...how would he...?

"I only have to get used to do it without seeing. I might need your help till then."Jack seemed to sense her uncertainty and kissed her forehead. "I only worry if I can protect you until that happens."

"We will lean on each other." She placed her hand on his cheek. "And I promise to keep you safe no matter what."

And safe he would be. Because she vowed that any gallant and dashing hero that dared to harm her beloved would meet his fate in the dark corridors of her labyrinth, joining the other statues of her collection.

 ** _'My garden's full of pretty men, who couldn't stay away'_**

* * *

What do you think? Liked it? Hated it?

Leave a review to let me know what you think and in what area I can improve :)

Note that I didn't put who cursed her at all. Was it Pitch? Was it the Man in the Moon in fear that she would too follow her fahers steps? Was it the guardians? Choose whatever suits your fancy.

Hope y'all find 20$ on the street. Bye!

P.S.: I'll probably update the last part of One More Night and One Last Time soon so stay tuned for it :D


End file.
